new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Legendary Battles/Locations
Here's the list of locations for Disney Legendary Battles. Walt Disney Animation Studios *''Mickey Mouse and Friends'' **Disneyville **Mouseton **Mickey Mouse's Clubhouse **Fountain of Youth **Willie's Castle **Theater *''Silly Symphonies'' **Silly Symphonies' World *''Alice's Comedies'' **Laugh-O-Grams Studios *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' **Forest **The Queen's Castle **Cottage of the Seven Dwarfs **Dwarfs' Mine **The Prince's Castle *''Pinocchio'' **Village ***Geppetto's Workshop ***Stromboli's Caravan ***The Red Lobster Inn **Pleasure Island *''Fantasia'' **Yen Sid's Tower **Bald Mountain *''Dumbo'' **Circus *''Bambi'' **Forest ***Bambi's Den ***Porcupine Bridge *''Cinderella'' **King's Castle **Cinderella's Chateau **Village *''Alice in Wonderland'' **Wonderland *''Peter Pan'' **London, England **Neverland *''Disney Fairies'' **Pixie Hollow *''Lady and the Tramp'' **Lady’s House **Tony's Restaurant **Dog Pound **The Junkyard *''Sleeping Beauty'' **King Stefan's Castle **Forbidden Mountain **Aurora's Cottage **Forest **Moors *''101 Dalmatians'' **London **Regents Park **Hell Hall **Dinsford **Dearly Farm **Gruteley County **Cherry Tree Farm **House of DeVil *''The Sword in the Stone'' **Castle Sauvage **Merlin's Cottage **Madam Mim's Cottage **Woods **Tournament *''The Jungle Book'' **Jungle *''The Aristocats'' **Bonfamille's Residence **Farm **Alley Cats' Apartment *''Robin Hood'' **Sherwood Forest **Nottingham *''Winnie the Pooh'' **100 Acre Wood *''The Rescuers'' **Devil's Bayou ***The Cave of Devil's Bayou **Morningside Orphanage **Medusa's Pawn Shop **Australia ***Australian Outback ***Abandoned Opal Mine ***Rescue Aid Society *''The Fox and the Hound'' **Widow Tweed's Residence **Amos Slade's Residence *''The Black Cauldron'' **Prydain **Caer Dallben **The Horned King's Castle *''The Great Mouse Detective'' **London ***Ratigan's Lair ***Big Ben ***Toy Shop ***The Rat Trap *''Oliver & Company'' **New York City *''The Little Mermaid'' **Atlantica *''Beauty and the Beast'' **Beast's Castle *''Aladdin'' **Agrabah *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' **Halloween Town *''The Lion King'' **Pridelands *''A Goofy Movie'' **Spoonerville *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' **Paris *''Hercules'' **Ancient Greece *''Mulan'' **China *''Tarzan'' **Deep Jungle *''Dinosaur'' **Nesting Grounds **Lemur Island **The Gorge *''The Emperor's New Groove'' **Mudka's Meat Hut **Kuzcotopia **Yzma's Secret Lab **Camp Chippamunka *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' **Atlantis *''Lilo & Stitch'' **Hawaii *''Treasure Planet'' **Montressor **Benbow Inn **Treasure Planet **Crescentia **Laar *''Brother Bear'' **Woodland *''Chicken Little'' **Oakey Oaks *''Meet the Robinsons'' **Sixth Street Orphanage **Joyce Williams Elementary School **Inventco **Anderson Observatory **Robinson Industries **Jacoby's Junk **Playtime Planet *''Bolt'' **New York City **California ***Hollywood **Silver Lake Animal Rescue **Elmwood County Animal Shelter **Penny's House **Sovereign Entertainment *''The Princess and the Frog'' **New Orleans *''Tangled'' **Corona *''Wreck-It Ralph'' **Game Central Station ***Fix-It Felix Jr. ***Hero's Duty ***Sugar Rush **The Internet *''Planes'' **Propwash Junction *''Frozen'' **Arendelle *''Zootopia'' **Zootopia ***Sahara Square ***Savanna Central ***Tundratown ***Rainforest District **Bunnyburrow *''Moana'' **Motunui **Maui's Island **Lalotai **Tamatoa's Lair *''Quest for the Tiger Wizard'' ** *''The Dolphin of the Ocean'' ** *''Rock, Roll and Spirits'' ** *''Blake & Blainley'' ** *''Katie Woodencloak'' ** *''Space Adventures'' ** Walt Disney Pictures *''Song of the South'' ** *''Fun and Fancy Free'' ** *''So Dear to My Heart'' ** *''Treasure Island'' ** *''The Sword and the Rose'' ** *''Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue'' ** *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' ** *''The Littlest Outlaw'' ** *''The Great Locomotive Chase'' ** *''Westward Ho the Wagons!'' ** *''Johnny Tremain'' ** *''Old Yeller'' ** *''The Light in the Forest'' ** *''Darby O'Gill and the Little People'' ** *''Third Man on the Mountain'' ** *''Toby Tyler'' ** *''Kidnapped'' ** *''Pollyana'' ** *''Ten Who Dared'' ** *''Swiss Family Robinson'' ** *''The Absent-Minded Professor'' ** *''Nikki, Wild Dog of the North'' ** *''Greyfriars Bobby'' ** *''Babes in Toyland'' ** *''Moon Pilot'' ** *''Bon Voyage!'' ** *''Big Red'' ** *''Almost Angels'' ** *''The Legend of Lobo'' ** *''In Search of the Castaways'' ** *''Son of Flubber'' ** *''Miracle of the White Stallions'' ** *''Savage Sam'' ** *''Summer Magic'' ** *''The Incredible Journey'' ** *''A Tiger Walks'' ** *''The Misadventures of Merlin Jones'' ** *''The Three Lives of Thomasina'' ** *''The Moon-Spinners'' ** *''Mary Poppins'' ** *''Emil and the Detectives'' ** *''Those Calloways'' ** *''The Monkey's Uncle'' ** *''The Ugly Dachshund'' ** *''Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N.'' ** *''The Fighting Prince of Donegal'' ** *''Follow Me, Boys!'' ** *''Monkeys, Go Home!'' ** *''The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin'' ** *''The Gnome-Mobile'' ** *''Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar'' ** *''The Happiest Millionaire'' ** *''Blackbeard's Ghost'' ** *''The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band'' ** *''Never a Dull Moment'' ** *''The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit'' ** *''The Love Bug'' ** *''Smith!'' ** *''Rascal'' ** *''The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes'' ** *''King of the Grizzlies'' ** *''The Boatniks'' ** *''The Wild Country'' ** *''The Barefoot Executive'' ** *''Scandalous John'' ** *''The Million Dollar Duck'' ** *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' ** *''The Biscuit Eater'' ** *''Now You See Him, Now You Don't'' ** *''Napoleon and Samantha'' ** *''Run, Cougar, Run'' ** *''Snowball Express'' ** *''The World's Greatest Athlete'' ** *''Charley and the Angel'' ** *''One Little Indian'' ** *''Superdad'' ** *''The Bears and I'' ** *''The Castaway Cowboy'' ** *''The Strongest Man in the World'' ** *''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' ** *''One of Our Dinosaurs Is Missing'' ** *''Ride a Wild Pony'' ** *''No Deposit, No Return'' ** *''Treasure of Matecumbe'' ** *''Gus'' ** *''Escape from the Dark'' ** *''A Tale of Two Critters'' ** *''Candleshoe'' ** *''The Cat from Outer Space'' ** *''Hot Lead and Hot Feet'' ** *''The North Avenue Irregulars'' ** *''Unidentified Flying Oddball'' ** *''The Black Hole'' ** *''Midnight Madness'' ** *''The Watcher in the Woods'' ** *''The Devil and Max Devlin'' ** *''Amy'' ** *''Condorman'' ** *''Night Crossing'' ** *''Tron'' ** *''Tex'' ** *''Trenchcoat'' ** *''Something Wicked This Way Comes'' ** *''Never Cry Wolf'' ** *''The Journey of Natty Gann'' ** *''One Magic Christmas'' ** *''Flight of the Navigator'' ** *''Benji the Hunted'' ** *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' ** *''Cheetah'' ** *''White Fang'' ** *''Shipwrecked'' ** *''Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken'' ** *''The Rocketeer'' ** *''Newsies'' ** *''The Mighty Ducks'' ** *''A Far Off Place'' ** *''The Adventures of Huck Finn'' ** *''Hocus Pocus'' ** *''Cool Runnings'' ** *''The Three Musketeers'' ** *''Iron Will'' ** *''Blank Check'' ** *''Angels in the Outfield'' ** *''The Santa Clause'' ** *''Weightlifters'' ** *''Man of the House'' ** *''Tall Tale'' ** *''Operation Dumbo Drop'' ** *''The Big Green'' ** *''James and the Giant Peach'' ** *''That Darn Cat'' ** *''Air Bud'' ** *''RocketMan'' ** *''Flubber'' ** *''Meet the Deedles'' ** *''The Parent Trap'' ** *''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' ** *''Mighty Joe Young'' ** *''My Favorite Martian'' ** *''Endurance'' ** *''The Straight Story'' ** *''Disney's The Kid'' ** *''Remember the Titans'' ** *''The Princess Dairies'' ** *''Max Keeble's Big Move'' ** *''Snowy Dogs'' ** *''The Rookie'' ** *''Tuck Everlasting'' ** *''Holes'' ** *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' ** *''Freaky Friday'' ** *''The Young Black Stallion'' ** *''Miracle'' ** *''Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen'' ** *''Home on the Range'' ** *''National Treasure'' ** *''Ice Princess'' ** *''Sky High'' ** *''The Greatest Game Ever Played'' ** *''Glory Road'' ** *''Eight Below'' ** *''The Shaggy Dog'' ** *''The Wild'' ** *''Invincible'' ** *''Bridge to Terabithia'' ** *''The Game Plan'' ** *''Enchanted'' ** *''College Road Trip'' ** *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' ** *''Roadside Romeo'' ** *''Bedtime Stories'' ** *''Race to Witch Mountain'' ** *''G-Force'' ** *''A Christmas Carol'' ** *''Old Dogs'' ** *''Secretariat'' ** *''Do Dooni Chaar'' ** *''Anaganaga O Dheerudu'' ** *''Mars Needs Moms'' ** *''Zokkomon'' ** *''Prom'' ** *''John Carter'' ** *''Arjun: The Warrior Prince'' ** *''The Odd Life of Timothy Green'' ** *''Frankenweenie'' ** *''Oz the Great and Powerful'' ** *''Million Dollar Arm'' ** *''Khoobsurat'' ** *''McFarland, USA'' ** *''Tomorrowland'' ** *''ABCD 2'' ** *''The Finest Hours'' ** *''The BFG'' ** *''Pete's Dragon'' ** *''Queen of Katwe'' ** *''Dangal'' ** *''A Wrinkle in Time'' ** *''The Nutcracker and the Four Realms'' ** *''Artemis Fowl'' ** *''Romeo and Juliet'' ** Walt Disney Television *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' ** *''The Wuzzles'' ** *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' ** *''TaleSpin'' ** *''The 100 Lives of Black Jack Savage'' ** *''Darkwing Duck'' ** *''The Torkelsons'' ** *''Raw Toonage'' ** *''Bonkers'' ** *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' ** *''Gargoyles'' ** *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' ** *''Brotherly Love'' ** *''Doug'' ** *''Smart Guy'' ** *''Recess'' ** *''Pepper Ann'' ** *''The Weekenders'' ** *''Teacher's Pet'' ** *''Lloyd in Space'' ** *''Teamo Supremo'' ** *''Fillmore!'' ** Touchstone Pictures *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' ** *''Armageddon'' ** *''Pearl Harbor'' ** *''Step Up 3D'' ** *''American Misadventure'' ** Disneynature *''Disneynature Documentaries'' ** Hollywood Pictures Lucasfilm, Ltd. *''Star Wars'' ** *''Indiana Jones'' ** *''Strange Magic'' ** *''American Graffiti'' ** *''Latino'' ** *''Mishima: A Life in Four Chapters'' ** *''Willow'' ** *''Tucker: The Man and His Dream'' ** *''Radioland Murders'' ** *''Red Tails'' ** *''Maniac Mansion'' ** Pixar Animation Studios *''Toy Story'' ** *''A Bug's Life'' ** *''Monsters Inc.'' ** *''Finding Nemo'' ** *''The Incredibles'' ** *''Cars'' ** *''Ratatoullie'' ** *''WALL-E'' ** *''Up'' ** *''Brave'' ** *''Inside Out'' ** *''The Good Dinosaur'' ** *''Coco'' ** *''Michelle'' ** *''Days and Times'' ** *''Galactic Humans'' ** *''The Future'' ** *''The Friendly Lion'' ** *''Ricochet'' ** *''Fluffy Dogs'' ** *''The Cotton Candy Factory'' ** *''The Land of the Myths'' ** *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' ** *''Pixar Shorts'' ** Disney Theatrical Group ABC ABC Signature A+E Networks History Lifetime FYI Disney Channel Disney Channel International Disney XD Disney Junior Disney Zoog Disney Consumer Products and Interactive Media Disney Parks & Resorts *Walt Disney World **Disneyland **Walt Disney World **Tokyo Disney Resort **Disneyland Paris **Hong Kong Disneyland Resort **Shanghai Disney Resort *Disney Cruise Line **Castaway Cay **Disney Dream **Port Canaveral *Disney Regional Entertainment **Club Disney **DisneyQuest **ESPN Zone *Adventures by Disney **North America **South America **Europe **Africa **Asia **Australia *Disney Vacation Clubs **Vero Beach Resort **Hilton Head Island Resort **Aulani *Walt Disney Imagineering **Grand Central Creative Campus *Tokyo DisneySea **Tokyo DisneySea Marvel The Jim Henson Company Jetix UTV Motion Pictures Guest Franchises Other